Miss Sleep
by Asano Kaze
Summary: Sakura punya kebiasaan buruk. Yaitu gampang tertidur. Sebagai pacar, tentu saja Sasuke khawatir. Cara apakah yang akan digunakan Sasuke untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan jelek itu? Warning : OOC, AU, alur kecepatan, dll


**Naruto : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Sleep : ****Asano Kaze**

**Romance, Humor(Mungkin nggak akan terasa –)**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje**

"Ra... Sakura!" bisik seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ pada sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. "Aduh! Nih, anak nggak bangun-bangun, Ten!" ucapnya pada gadis lain bercepol dua yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Coba saja lagi!" balas gadis cepol itu. Gadis pirang itu pun mengangguk dan mencobanya sekali lagi.

"Jidat! Bangun!" bisiknya lagi pada gadis berambut _pink_ yang tertidur pulas tepat di kiri si gadis pirang. "Jidat! Kalau kamu nggak bangun juga ntar-..."

"HARUNO SAKURA!" teriak seorang guru berambut pirang panjang dikucir dua yang berada di depan kelas itu. Namun sayang beribu sayang, seruan keras yang ditujukan untuk gadis _pink_ itu tidak berhasil untuk membangunkannya. Gadis pirang yang tadi berusaha membangunkan Sakura-gadis berambut _pink_-pun sudah tidak berani lagi membangunkan sahabat karibnya itu. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan guru _killer_ yang satu ini. Dengan wajah memerah karena emosi, bukan malu loh ya, guru bertampang sangar yang sebetulnya cantik itu berjalan mendekat ke tempat Sakura berada sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Sehingga menimbulkan suara ketukan yang sangat keras.

DUAAKK!

Guru itu menggebrak meja Sakura dengan keras. Sakura bereaksi! Badannya bergerak! Tetapi ternyata hanya untuk mengubah posisinya saja. Lagi-lagi tidak cukup 'keras' untuk membangunkan sang 'Miss Sleep' dari Konoha High School itu. Emosi guru cantik itu bertambah saat melihat bekas tempat bibir Sakura menempel pada meja tadi terdapat cairan saliva. Gadis malang itu tak tahu betapa berbahayanya nasibnya sekarang. Seantaro kelas sepi, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sekecil apa pun. Bahkan sebetulnya mereka juga takut untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara dari hembusan nafas mereka.

"Ha-ru-no... SAKURA!"

DUAAK!

"AAAWWWW!"

**xoOox**

"Inoooo! Kau tega sekali membiarkan sahabatmu yang cantik ini dijitak dengan ganas dan brutal oleh Bu Tsunade!" dengus Sakura kesal sambil menancapkan ujung garpu miliknya pada bakso yang tepat berada di depannya lalu melahapnya bulat-bulat.

Gadis pirang yang dipanggil Ino itu menatap sahabatnya dengan malas. "Aku sudah membangunkanmu. Kau saja yang parah banget tidurnya. Pakai acara ada ilernya segala lagi," ejek Ino. "Dengar ya Sakura, kalau kamu emang ngebet banget pengen tidur di sekolah, ada beberapa yang harus kamu perhatikan!"

"Apa saja?" potong gadis bercepol dua yang tadi duduk dibelakang Ino.

"Ehem! Pertama, jangan tidur saat pelajaran guru _killer_ seperti Bu Tsunade, Pak Asuma, dan guru _killer_ lainnya. Kedua, tutupi wajahmu sebisa mungkin dengan buku. Ketiga, saat guru memberikan pertanyaan, kau harus bisa menjawabnya..."

"Tunggu dulu!" potong Sakura sambil berusaha menelan sisa bakso di dalam mulutnya dan menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya. "Fiuh, akhirnya. Aku mau protes! Gimana bisa ngejawab tuh pertanyaan kalau perhatikan aja nggak? Benar nggak, Ten?" tanya Sakura pada gadis bercepol dua yang bernama lengkap Tenten berusaha meminta dukungan.

"Bener yang dibilang Sakura! Terus gimana dong?" tanya Tenten balik pada Ino.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya menatap kedua temannya itu. "Ckckck, kalian ini. Makanya jangan tidur dong pas pelajaran," dengus Ino menasehati kedua temannya itu. Sedangkan dua orang yang dimaksud hanya nyengir gaje. "Supaya kalian bisa jawab waktu guru kasih pertanyaan nanti, setidaknya kalian sudah harus belajar mengenai tuh materi duluan walaupun cuma sedikit. Dan ini yang terpenting!" tiba-tiba saja Ino menghentikan celotehannya dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Sebagai cewek, jangan sekali pun pernah ngences saat tidur di kelas!"

Sakura yang merasa sindiran Ino tadi ditujukan tepat kepadnya pun langsung memasang ekspresi suram. "Haah... Demi Tuhan, Sakura... Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke yang cakep, tajir, tampan, dan jenius itu mau denganmu si tukang tidur ini," tambah Ino.

Saat mendengar Ino menyebutkan nama Sasuke, Sakura segera menyadari sesuatu yang penting. "Ino! Ino, jawab aku! Apa tadi Sasuke tahu kalau aku, err- ngences?" ucap Sakura hati-hati.

"Yap! Dia mengetahuinya, dan dengan sangat jelas sekali! Dia kan duduk tepat di belakangmu, jidat," balas Ino mantap.

Saat mendengar jawaban Ino barusan, Sakura segera menepuk jidatnya yang lebar itu dengan telapak tangannya. "Oh, _God_! Hancur lah _image_-ku di depannya! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" ucap Sakura frustasi.

"Tabah kan lah dirimu anak muda," jawab Tenten sok bijak sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Sakura.

**xoOox**

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Suara bel pulang mungkin merupakan lantunan suara paling merdu buat semua murid di dunia ini. Setelah mendengarnya, semua siswa siswi kelas XI-4 segera memasukkan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas dan bersiap-siap pulang.

"Karena bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi, sekian dulu pelajaran kali ini. Selamat siang," ucap guru berambut hitam bermata _ruby_ itu lalu pergi keluar kelas dan disusul dengan murid-muridnya yang juga meninggalkan kelas. Begitu pula halnya dengan Sakura, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sekolah. Ia segera bangkit beridiri dan beranjak pergi, namun terlambat. Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menarik tanggannya agar tidak bisa pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tegur sebuah suara bariton yang ditujukan untuk Sakura.

"Ma-mau pu-pulang," balas Sakura gagap sudah kayak Azis gagap.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku ikut," tambah pria bermabut _deep blue_ itu sambil kembali menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan di depannya.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat saat medengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. 'Oh, _God_! Gantungkan lah aku sekarang di pohon cabe!' histerisnya dalam hati.

**xoOox**

**Sasuke POV**

Maaf baru sempat memperkenalkan diri. Yah, meskipun aku tahu, tanpa aku perkenalkan juga kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa aku ini. Cowok tercakep, terjenius, terkaya, dan ter-ter lainnya. Tapi, berhubung aku ini orangnya baik hati, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi pada kalian secara khusus!

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Pria, tentu saja, kalian pikir aku waria? 17 tahun, dan sekolah di Konoha High School. Lebih detilnya lagi, aku sekelas dengan pacarku. Baik lah, sekian perkenalan tentangku. Sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan tentang pacarku.

Pacarku adalah seorang gadis berjidat lebar. Itu lah yang menjadi salah dua dari empat ciri khasnya. Ciri khasnya yang pertama rambut _pink_nya yang tidak biasa itu. Ia adalah gadis pertama berambut _pink_ yang pernah kulihat di dunia ini. Bola mata _emerald_nya yang indah dan bercahaya adalah ciri khas yang ketiga. Dia lumayan tinggi, putih, cantik, baik, ramah, manis, imut dan lainnya. Tapi sayangnya! Dia itu, pikun, lemot, lola, polos, bodoh, dan ini yang terpenting, Sakura itu tukang tidur!

Bayangkan saja, saat sedang jalan, bawa motor, makan, nulis, dia bisa tiba-tiba jatuh tertidur! Stres? Tentu saja aku sebagai pacarnya stres memikirkannya karena khawatir. Bahkan dia pernah nabrak tiang listrik karena waktu bawa motor ketiduran! Gila memang, tapi aku tetap sayang padanya. Aku menyukai dirinya apa adanya, walau pun apa saja yang dilakukannya selalu membuatku HHC(Harap-harap cemas). Aku tidak dapat membayangkan seandainya nanti saat sedang memotong tomat ia ketiduran dan tanpa sadar memotong tangannya sendiri. Ckckckc. Karena sifatnya yang satu ini juga lah ia mendapat gelar 'Miss Sleep' di sekolah. Jika di sekolah ada yang mengatakan 'Miss Sleep' maka orang yang dimaksud sudah pasti Sakura. Semua anak di seantaro sekolah mengenalnya, begitu juga guru-guru. Selain karena gelar 'Miss Sleep' yang melekat pada dirinya, ia juga sebenarnya anak yang lumayan pintar. Paling tidak ia selalu masuk 10 besar.

Dari semua yang telah terjadi, akhirnya aku pun menyimpulkan satu hal, yaitu, aku harus menghapus sifat jelek Sakura yang gampang ketiduran itu. Bagaimana caranya? Itu lah yang sedang kupikirkan hingga sekarang.

**End Sasuke POV**

**xoOox**

Sasuke dan Sakura terus berjalan, semakin menjauh dari sekolah. Tangan Sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Mereke berdua memang tetanggaan, sehingga bisa selalu pulang dan pergi dengan bersama. Hening. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berucap walau pun hanya sekedar satu kata saja. Suara ramainya jalan raya lah yang mengisi suara di antara mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke," Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn,"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya perlahan, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Se-sebetulnya, sedari tadi aku sudah kepikiran."

"Apa?" balas Sasuke singkat masih sambil berjalan dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Namun suara di sekitar mereka sudah tidak seramai sebelumnya.

Sakura semakin membungkukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah memikirkan kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan setelah ini. "A-apa tadi kau melihat aku, err-ngiler?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, sehingga Sakura juga terpaksa harus ikut berhenti. "Hn, lalu kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak malu mempunyai pacar yang ngiler saat tidur seperti tadi?" tanya Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu kembali menjawab," Hn, tidak. Asalkan saat kita sudah menikah nanti kau tidak boleh ngiler lagi," balas Sasuke santai sambil sedikit mencubit pipi Sakura dan tersenyum kecil.

Ketika mendengar jawaban dari pacarnya itu pun Sakura segera memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mata _emerald_nya berbinar senang. "Benarkah itu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

Sakura lega sekali setelah mendengar pengakuan pacar tersayangnya itu. Pipinya bersemu merah. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi pacar kesayangannya itu pun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah Sakura.

15 cm...

10 cm...

5 cm...

NGEK!

Bukannya menerima kecupan dari Sasuke dengan senang hati, Sakura justru menjauhkan wajah Sasuke darinya menggunakan tangan. Hancur sudah suasana romantis yang sudah diciptakan Sasuke dengan gampangnya. Mood Sasuke pun langsung menjadi jelek sejelek-jeleknya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" dengus Sasuke kesal.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kata Ibuku, kalau masih pacaran tidak boleh ciuman! Aku baru boleh ciuman kalau sudah menikah! Jadi kalau mau menciumku, tunggu lah sampai kita menikah nanti!" tegas Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke menggunakan telunjuk kanannya.

Sasuke hanya memutar _onyx_nya dengan kesal. Melihat ekspresi pacarnya itu, Sakura pun memberikan satu lagi alasan kenapa ia tidak mau Sasuke menciumnya. "Ka-kalau kau menciumku, aku tidak akan bisa tidur karena teringat terus. Makanya, jangan ya," pinta Sakura lagi. Wajahnya memasang tampang mohon, sehingga Sasuke tak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Hn,"

"Bagus! Itu baru pacarku! Aku duluan ya Sasuke! Dagh!" tambah Sakura cepat dan kemudian berlari meniggalkan Sasuke. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menyadari, bahwa di pipi keduanya terdapat semburat merah.

Setelah Sakura tak tampak lagi, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Hn, sekarang aku tahu bagaimana caranya,"gumamnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

**xoOox**

Angin semilir menerbangkan helaian demi helaian rambut _pink_ milik Sakura. Langit yang mendung, cuaca yang dingin, dan berpadu dengan pelajaran sejarah adalah momen yang sangat tepat untuk tidur. Pelajaran sejarah merupakan dongeng sebelum tidur yang sangat bagus sebagai pelengkap suasana.

"Hoam... Membosankan," gumam Sakura. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, pandangannya pun mengabur dan...

BRUK!

Ia jatuh tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa pacarnya sudah jatuh tertidur pun tersenyum kecil. Saat sang guru sedang tak memperhatikan, Sasuke pun memajukan badannya mendekat ke arah Sakura. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke pipi Sakura.

20 cm...

15 cm...

10 cm...

5 cm...

1 cm...

Dan...

Cup! Bibir Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan sempurna. Tidak sampai tiga detik, Sasuke sudah kembali menarik badannya menjauh dari Sakura. Bertingkah seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Didetik yang sama pula lah Sakura membuka kedua bola matanya dan menggebrak meja.

BRAK!

Seisi kelas minus Sasuke yang lagi nyantai pun menatap Sakura dengan heran. "Ada apa Haruno?" tanya Pak Sarutobi guru sejarahnya.

"Ti-tidak, Pak. Tadi ada nyamuk di meja saya, mau nepuk itu doang kok, Pak," jawab Sakura kalang kabut. Guru yang sudah tua itu pun hanya diam menatap siswinya itu dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan pelajaran.

Setelah gurunya itu tak melihat ke arahnya lagi Sakura pun segera duduk. Tiba- tiba saja sebuah lipatan surat mendarat di mejanya.

_Kalau kau sampai tertidur lagi, maka berhati-hati lah._

_Karena aku akan selalu menciummu jika ada kesempatan._

_Sasuke _

Setelah membaca surat dari pacarnya itu pun wajah Sakura memerah. Malu dan juga marah bercampur menjadi satu. Ia langsung mendeathglare Sasuke. Namun orang yang diberi deathglare malah cuek bebek. Merasa deathglarenya dicuekin, Sakura pun kembali menghadap ke depan kelas sambil meremas surat dari Sasuke tadi. 'Sialan kau, Sasuke!' umpatnya dalam hati. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi pacarnya itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

Semejak kejadian itu, kebiasaan Sakura yang gampang tidur itu pun mulai berkurang parahnya. Gelar 'Miss Sleep' yang diberikan padanya pun berubah menjadi 'Miss Lucky'. Karena setiap kali ia tertidur, maka akan ada seorang pangeran tampan yang akan langsung membangunkannya dengan sebuah ciuman.

**~Owari~**

Hehe, aku publish fic lagi nih.

Mumpung ada ide segar #plaak

Cerita ini memang bukan dari cerita nyata, tapi waktu masih SMP dulu aku memang terkenal dengan dua sebutan sekaligus, 'Miss Sleep' dan 'Miss Late'. Hebat kan aku? *bangga* wkwkwkwkw #double plaak

Sekian dulu ya dari saya!

Mind to Review, review, review, review? *maksa* #dilempar sepatu sama readers. Hehe~


End file.
